


龙诗战争

by Hymer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Affair
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymer/pseuds/Hymer
Summary: 奥尔什方与玩家的故事。。。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	龙诗战争

伊修加德从没下过雨。  
那些阴霾的日子里，总是充斥着让人看不清面容的大雪。

年轻的骑士第一次来到巨龙首，凭借的只是守护他人的一腔热血。骑士的天则，为了保护他们身后的人们。十七岁的少年，渴望成为像父亲一样的“骑士”。  
日复一日，处理完一次又一次的怪物入侵后，他偶尔也会觉得疲惫。深夜的巨龙首过于静寂，连大雪落在砖瓦上的声音，他都可以听见。  
在那样静的夜里，或者是在梦里，他总是会想起，或是看见——在他尚且年幼的时候，他的母亲——一个弱不胜衣，眼里却充满了光亮的女性。在弥留的时刻，她摸着少年的蓝发，沙哑着嗓子对他说：“我从不后悔爱上你的父亲，从不后悔拥有你。”然后笑着闭上了眼睛，握着他的手逐渐失去了温度。那流失的温暖就像伊修加德的寒气，将他的血液都凝结成冰。  
是啊，他只是一个私生子，一个让他的父亲福尔唐伯爵蒙上尘埃的错误。  
他没有参加母亲的葬礼，即使那只是几个极为亲近之人的哀悼。  
伊修加德真冷啊，年幼的他孤身一人坐在城墙上，看着望不见底的深渊，抱紧了身体。  
死亡是什么呢？是枯萎的花枝、是熄灭的烛火、亦或是融化的冰脊？他不太清楚，也不太明白，只是望着母亲墓碑的方向，久久回不过神来。  
“你在这里。”男人的声音忽而在他身后响起，那是他熟悉到能够刻画出纹路的声音，一个让母亲付出一生去追逐的男人。  
他回过头，与一身黑色礼服的男人对视：“……先生。”  
“你母亲在……最后的时候，决定将你托付给我。”  
男人看着他，声音中抑制不住地颤抖。  
“对不起，奥尔什方。对不起......我的孩子。”  
那一刻，他忽然意识到了，原来他与面前的男人一样，都陷入了无与伦比的哀伤。  
奔涌上来的炙热情绪涌出了眼眶，一个失去母亲的孩子在父亲的怀抱里卸下了全部伪装，他们的悲伤是同等的，那是爱人永远离去的极寒，那是一个，永远也无法忘却的深夜。

救出少时唯一的朋友弗朗塞尔后，教皇为这位勇敢的少年戴上了骑士勋章。父亲站在很远的地方看着，他被骑士团赐予“银剑”的称号，“应该能够追上父亲的背影”——就像那个夜里，父亲对他说的。  
“成为骑士，能够拥有守护他人的力量。”  
他不想再失去任何人。  
为了这份力量，他在无数个白昼与深夜挥剑，沐浴着巨龙的鲜血。  
为了这份力量，为了他……想要守护的人。  
只是，失去了母亲，他所想要守护的人，还有谁呢。

成为一名骑士后，他离开了伯爵府，孤身一人前往库尔扎斯中央高地。没有什么送别仪式，他只是在一个再普通不过的深夜里，带上了父亲赠予他的剑与盾，踏上了离开伊修加德的路。  
这是一个被称为巨龙首的地方，骑士们驻扎在这里，用生命组成了守护伊修加德的盾。  
他只有十八岁。在别的孩子都拥有着美满童年的时候，他在雪窟中与巨龙搏杀，只因为他身上所流淌的不纯血脉，他所踏上的每一步，都被鲜血所浸没。这不仅是为了他自己，同样也是为父亲正名。  
可是从那开始，每一个深夜，每一个无需战斗的夜里，他都会感到疲惫。那是一种来自灵魂深处的倦怠，对前路长久的迷茫。  
其实他并不善于言辞，所以他也从不将心中的悲惘说给别人听。人们称赞他，无愧银剑的美名，但只有他知道，只有最激烈的搏杀，才能让他稍微平复下这份稠厚的悲情，他只能用孤独与强大维持着热心与爽朗，去伪装成他人眼中的奥尔什方。  
也许他从未从那个冬季走出来，也许奥尔什方的心也随着母亲的离去一同埋葬在了那个深夜。

所以他也从未想到，他的命运将发生如此巨大的改变。  
那是一个再平常不过的清晨，在同士兵们一同完成早训之后，一名信使来到了巨龙首。他看到了信使身上的家族纹章，——那是他的好友艾因哈特。  
信使将信件留下便匆匆告辞，这封信件还带着信使的体温。其实他十分惧怕寒冷，这份寒意会迫使他无数次想起年幼时的回忆。  
所以他向往着温暖，可是巨龙首的物资太过宝贵，只在非常少的时间里——大多数是他受了重伤必须修养的时候，他会让人在他的屋子里点上篝火，那份温度会让他忘记，其实自己一直处在寒冬里。  
艾因哈特向他推荐了一名冒险者——其实他也有耳闻这位冒险者的事迹，为三大国除去了蛮神，是他们的大英雄。他的好友希望，他能够为这名冒险者引见他的父亲——伊修加德的福尔唐伯爵。  
他已经很久没回过福尔唐家了，从他来到巨龙首，大概也有十年的时间。他很少回去，因为自己私生子的身份，虽然大家都待他很好，但是他知道，自己的存在已经是个错误。他极少与父亲交流，反而更多的是与他的兄长，那个从心底厌恶着他的少年。只是他完全能够理解这份恶意，他就像是少年最崇敬的父亲身上的污渍，他也同样深深地厌恶着自己流淌的血脉。  
但他必须守护伊修加德，守护着母亲的墓碑。这是母亲深爱的土地，而且……  
是他的“家”。

他在那天傍晚第一次见到了那位女士。也许用“少女”来称呼会更加合衬她的外表。只是……拯救了世界的英雄，一定要用更为稳重的称呼，他想。  
从风雪中一路走来的战士摘下厚重的斗篷，与他对视。在那双湛蓝的眼瞳里，他看到了光。  
那是将他贫瘠的心灵重新照亮的光芒，那是指引他的光。  
她没有意识到他的失神，只是笑了笑，像是来过无数次的对他说：“呼……还真是比想象中要寒冷许多呢。”  
他下意识点了点头，伸出手，像是要触碰她泛红的脸颊。又在意识到自己在做什么之前，若无其事地用手拂去了少女肩上的雪花。  
这是伊修加德的骑士奥尔什方二十多年来，第一次感到不知所措。明明只是第一次见面的英雄，但是他却清晰地听到了胸膛传来的声响——那是他死去的灵魂复苏的乐章，为了庆祝他人生中第一次，也是最后一次不可思议的相遇。  
他下意识地称呼她为“挚友”，他说，会为她引见福尔唐伯爵。  
但是他却没告诉她，自己的姓氏也是“福尔唐”。是下意识的隐瞒，是因为他的自卑，他自卑于自己的私生子身份，他自卑于自己身上流淌着的不洁血液。  
她有些意外于他对自己的称呼，但是又想起艾因哈特的叮嘱——“这位骑士，是能够温暖库尔札斯的太阳”。  
也许这就是他的表达方式。  
少女心想。于是便匆匆向他告别，约定改日再来拜访，拂晓总是有那么多事物需要她去处理。  
他想要挽留，却说不出口。最后到了嘴边的话，就变成了：“下次来巨龙首，我会为你暖好屋子，再泡一杯热茶。”  
“谢谢你。”她说，只留下空气中若有若无的一丝香气。  
是她擦拭弓弦用的香料。

他开始留心起了拂晓的消息，希望能够借此探听到她的身影。越是深入，他越是意识到，她所要背负的责任，要远重于他。  
每当看到她持弓与怪物战斗的背影，他便感到热血沸腾。与她并肩战斗的时候，他才第一次感到满足。像是空旷了一生的洞窟，终于被暖风填满。  
他称赞她作战时的英姿，就像是无坚不摧的利剑。  
少女总会红着脸转移话题，每当与她同行，他都觉得时间太过仓促。只是少女有着她的责任，他也是。  
与邪龙的斗争，与异端的冲突，压得他们都喘不过气。  
但有时候，仅仅只是片刻的空闲，他便会想起那位英雄，想起她战斗时的身姿。  
也许是被她眼底的光所触动，就连想来一成不变的库尔札斯的雪都带上了温度。  
那是他与父亲进行的最长的交谈，为了她，也是为了他自己。  
奥尔什方向来对这个“家”没有什么感情，即使老伯爵对他爱护器重，可是伯爵夫人的冷眼，异母兄弟的疏远 ，让他在这个家中举步维艰。只有弗朗塞尔能够在他快要撑不下去的时候，给他一个拥抱。终于，伯爵握着他的手杖，在考虑了连夜后，答应了他的请求。  
也是从那时候开始，他逐渐喜欢上了这个没有温度的福尔唐府，也喜欢上那个走在自己身后的少女。  
骑士的背后，是他们所想守护的人。  
不再年少的骑士终于找到了自己想要守护的人。  
他的挚友。

她习惯于一个人冒着风雪穿越库尔札斯，等她走到巨龙首，身上总是积着厚厚的雪。  
“我会一直为你暖好屋子的。”他说，但同时，他也想给她一个惊喜。他开始为她培养一只能够飞跃库尔扎斯风雪的陆行鸟，等到陆行鸟能够负起领路的责任时再交给他的挚友。  
只是事情的变化总是快的超出他的想象，在讯使急匆匆的赶来告诉他，她被认为是异端，骑士团带走进行审判的时候，他慌了手脚。  
他牵着为她养的黑陆行鸟，一头扎进了风雪中。库尔札斯的雪真大啊，大到他的眼前只有一片雾色。为什么巨龙首到伊修加德的路这么远？他想，他在风雪中为她祈祷，祈祷十二神佑她平安无事。  
这是他一生中第一次向神明祈祷，因为他的过去，从来都只靠自己。  
可他现在意识到，即使用尽了全力，他也是有太多太多的事情做不到。  
就像他不能保护好他的挚友。  
他从未在别人面前流露出内心的软弱，他总是像父亲所教导的那样，在所有人面前都展现着最真诚的笑容，用这份笑容拯救他人。可是现在，他没办法拯救他的挚友。  
最后的理智让他冲进了福尔唐府，下人们讶异于如此失态的骑士闯入府邸，却在认出来人时纷纷为他让路。  
这是他第一次在父亲面前流露出慌张的情绪，他恳请父亲，去裁决所为她担保，她绝不是异端。  
这是只有福尔唐家才拥有的力量，凭靠他一个骑士，什么也做不到。  
他恳求，单膝下跪，骑士高傲而又孤独的头颅深深地低了下去。  
伯爵只是沉默地看着他，像是一个世纪那么久的沉默后，他听到了手杖落地的声音。  
男人的叹息像伊修加德的风声一样沉重。  
“伊修加德的骑士，永远不该低下他的头。”

她平安的从裁决所走了出来，一眼便看到了牵着黑陆行鸟的奥尔什方。  
“希望你能够少经历些库尔札斯的风雪。”他牵着陆行鸟，伴随着最灿烂的笑容，“我的挚友！”  
“谢谢你，奥尔什方。”她说，带着最为诚挚的谢意。  
一旁的卫兵抱怨着他将陆行鸟带进审判所的行为。但他只是决心守护这份笑容，即使付出一切。  
只是他常年在巨龙首，对伊修加德的事物，远没有福尔唐公爵熟稔。于是在某一次会面，他极为小心，装作不经意的透露出自己的身世时，他所预想的一切担心都没有发生，少女只是看着他，踮起脚尖摸了摸他的头发。  
“这些年你一定过的很辛苦吧，奥尔什方。”她说，“你不愧为骑士之名呢。”  
“挚友你……”他看着她，深深地与她对视，“真是太棒了！”  
他将她托付给自己的父亲，就像当初母亲将他托付给福尔唐伯爵一样。  
之后他开始为她祈祷，即使她在巨龙首停留的时间太过短暂，但他依旧期待着她的推门而入。他在屋子里一直点燃着炭火，他想要为她暖好屋子，再泡一杯热茶，听她讲述这段时间的见闻。

突然有一天，她带来了一坛酒。他询问后才知道，这是他原先帮助过的人委托她给他送来的谢礼。  
“他说你和我关系很好，如果是我送来的，你可能会更开心些。”她说着，又笑了出来，“巨龙首的人们都非常尊敬你，你真的很厉害。”  
虽然他并不希望少女饮酒，但他还是象征性的，邀请她与他一同品尝这份谢意。所以只分给她了一小杯，就像他心里对少女浅尝辄止的感情。  
喝了酒的她脸颊泛起了微微的红晕，衬的她的年纪看上去要更小了些，像个离家不久的小姑娘，在风雪中被冻坏了，正围坐在火堆旁取暖。   
就好像这一刻，她不再是背负着世界阴影的英雄，而是仅仅只是他一个人的的小姑娘。  
他又与她聊起了最近的听闻，止不住的称赞她的行动。只是他一直没告诉她，这酒名为“圣达奈芬”，在他们精灵族里，象征永远的羁绊。  
他与挚友的羁绊。

后来，在缉拿异端的战争中，他再次遇到了挚友。只是在她的身边，站着一个他眼熟的女人——冰之巫女。  
他应该立刻将冰之巫女留下，交给教皇厅，但是这是他的挚友带来的同伴——他犹豫了，在对上那双清澈的双眼的时候，他下决心，全身心的信任自己的挚友。  
他将两人放走，带着士兵又回到了巨龙首。他想，她一定有自己的决定——等她做完了需要做的事情，一定会和他解释的。  
他等待着。

而她并没有让他失望，她做到了，与苍天之龙骑士一同消灭了邪龙尼德霍格，将这数千年来的龙诗战争画上了休止符。  
她成为了伊修加德的英雄，得到了教皇与总长接见。  
他想，她再也不是那个前往伊修加德都需要他带路的少女了。  
他只是更加努力的挥剑，再挥剑。  
而后有一天，他突然得知自己的弟弟，那个最不成器的纨绔子弟要去执行任务，请求她的同行时，他不禁好气又好笑，放不下心的踏上了去云顶的路。  
果然他的想法是正确的，等他到达云顶的时候，她正被一堆怪物包围着，身后是他手无寸铁的弟弟。  
“都交给我吧。”他持剑冲散了怪物的包围，将她挡在身后。当初只是学着应急的治愈魔法，在此时此刻只觉得太少太弱，因为她身上的伤痕太过刺眼。他拦下所有怪物，不去攻击，只为了将她的伤口通通治愈。  
而他自己怎么样，已经不再重要了。  
在解决了最后一个怪物，将他们安全送回营地后，他难得的倒下了，在失去意识之前，他看到了那双眼睛，眼中只有他一个人。  
他想，也许这是值得的，只要能够再次保护她，一切都是值得的。

等他醒过来的时候，正躺在福尔唐府，那是他少时的房间，墙上的挂画与他记忆里的一致无二。在床边趴着一个娇小的身影，似乎是累极了，连呼吸都变得沉重了起来。他想，她总是为了各种事情奔波，大概很少有时间能够好好休息。于是他闭上了眼睛，伴着少女的呼吸声，又重回了梦境。  
那是他第一次没有伴随着噩梦惊醒，他只是梦到了很小的时候，母亲拉着他的手。等他再次醒来，一脸别扭的兄长站在他的床边，对他说：“谢谢你救了他。”  
他想了想，朝兄长笑了：“他也是我的弟弟。”  
“你知道，因为你的母亲，同时也因为我的母亲，我对你向来都没什么好感。”兄长移开了目光，十分刻意，“也顺带怀疑了这个以罪人之身来到伊修加德的英雄。”  
“但是，还是要谢谢你们，救了他。”兄长说，“我们的弟弟。”  
她被两人的对话吵醒，带着雾气的眼睛看向了他：“奥尔什方。”  
“挚友，我在。”

其实说实话，她并不像背负着重担的拂晓的英雄，大多数时候，她只是一个平凡的少女，喜欢好看的花朵，喜欢看一场大雪，也喜欢在热茶里加上甜牛奶。  
只是他见识到的，她的战斗技巧一点也不逊色于他所认识的任何人。她的能力足以支撑起她所得到的一切赞誉。  
他喜欢看她拉弓时的神色，那样专注，充满了力量。为什么她如此娇弱的身体里能够蕴藏着如此庞大的力量呢？他不知道，他能做的，只有竭尽全力去帮助她。  
他为她泡过很多次茶，同她一起倚着巨龙首的城墙看雪。有她在身边，连这日复一日的白色，都染上了色彩。  
奥尔什方开始喜欢上了下雪天，亦或者是喜欢上了那个会陪他一起看雪，称赞他泡的茶好喝的少女。  
随后少女与他告别，她必须要回三大国去。她已经是伊修加德的英雄，将伊修加德从千年的龙诗战争中解放了出来。为了伊修加德，也为了他的私心，他为她送行，泡上加了牛奶得热茶。  
“奥尔什方，我会很快回来的。”  
“我会一直为你暖好屋子，等你回来。我的挚友。”

等到他再次见到少女，她已经从大英雄，变成了被三国通缉的罪人。  
她带着一个少年闯入了巨龙首，他们遭遇了最黑恶的背叛，流离失所。  
他下意识的提议，希望她将这儿当做她的下一个营地，直到他们度过放下的难关。  
“这个地方，就叫它雪之家吧。”  
因为库尔札斯常年的积雪，也因为她陪他看的那一场场大雪。

随着雪之家的成立，她回来的次数变得多了起来。龙诗战争结束了，没了龙族的入侵，巨龙首的事物也闲下来了不少，他有了更多的时间去欣赏她在雪之家的一举一动。即使只是阅读文书，挚友也是那样的耀眼。  
他想，如果时间能够一直这样下去，挚友能够常来雪之家——他为她打造的“家”，那就是他为之努力的一切了。  
如果能用雪之家，留住他的挚友就好了。  
这就是他的，小小私心。

只是他没有想到，伊修加德的腐朽，崩盘的那样快。等他接到消息，挚友已经踏上了追赶教皇的路。等他追上她的时候，她又是伤痕累累的模样。  
“挚友，我来保护你，请你不要担心的向前去！”  
他的治愈魔法已经炉火纯青，能够将挚友的伤口尽数抹去。他看着她的背影，他觉得，她是这样的信任自己。  
于是他面对着原先的同僚，此时的反叛者，举起了剑——“银剑 奥尔什方，会将你们的性命留下。”  
等到他处理完教皇的亲信们，再一次追上挚友的身影时，他看到金发的骑士朝她举起了长枪。  
身体要先于意识做出反应，他举起父亲赠予他的，有着福尔唐家徽纹的鸢盾，挡在了挚友的身前。  
就像他这段时间，反反复复的梦里那样。  
只是他没有想到，那只长枪的力量不是他能够挡住的，被贯穿的那一刻，他想，如果他死了，还有谁能保护他的挚友呢？  
浑身的力气一下子被抽干，他重重的砸在地上，视线开始变得模糊，她颤抖着扑了过来，温热的手紧紧握住了他的掌心。  
“你……没事……吧……”  
他没想到，自己第一次握住心爱之人的手，居然是在临死前。自己的人生，也太逊色了。  
“我没事，我没事，你不要，不要再说话了！”她抓住他的手，像是要留住他不停散去的生命力一样。  
这份温度突然让他想起了母亲临终前的时候，他握住母亲的手，从母亲身上传来的热度。  
“作为盟友……我必须……保护你……”  
作为他想要守护的那个人，他必须要保护好她。即使……需要以生命为代价。  
他也愿意。  
身体逐渐变得冰冷，从手上传来的热度也变得不再清晰。  
有什么温热的东西落在了他的脸颊上。他强撑着，睁开眼睛，望着他的挚友，他的爱人——  
“英雄……可不应该……露出悲伤的……表情……”  
“求求你，别再说了，不要……”她哭着，重复着同样的两句话。  
骑士的能够为了守护最珍视的人付出生命，大概也能称得上是合格的骑士了。  
他知道自己的时间不多了，可他还有那样多的话语想要和她说，那样多的事情想要和她一起去做。  
可惜这就是最后了，没能陪她走到终点……真是不甘心啊。  
他还没有告诉他，他的过去，他的自卑他的孤单迷惘他的所有一切喜悦悲伤，甚至连他对她的爱意都未曾说出口。  
是她让他有了希望，有了家人，可是现在，他却要永远的离开她了。  
他想，还好自己留下了一封信，等到人们为他整理遗物的时候，一定会有人找到，并替他转交给她。  
即使在信里，也对他的爱意绝口不提。  
是啊，还好他没有流露出他对她的爱意——她是艾欧泽亚的大英雄，怎么能够因为他而绊住脚步……  
奥尔什方清明了过来，回光返照般的，他看清了少女的脸，就像他们初见时，少女从斗篷下露出来的，被库尔札斯的风雪冻红的脸颊。他说——  
不要哭啊，我的爱人。  
不要露出那样悲伤的的表情——  
“你还是……笑起来……最棒了……”  
他这一生守护了那样多的人，但是在最后，他看着她，只是看着她。

伊修加德从没下过雨，每当阴霾的日子来临，就会下起厚重的雪。  
那样大的雪，像是要抹去这世间每个人存在的痕迹。  
他从未喜欢过那样大的雪。  
他只是喜欢着，那个喜欢看雪的她。  
那场战争于他而言，更像是一场梦。等他醒来时，发现自己居然不在亡界，而是伊修加德庇护所中。  
少女趴在床边，身旁放着他的，在战斗中被贯穿了的鸢盾。  
那惨烈的一切就像从未发生过。  
他轻声走下床，推开了窗户，伊修加德的凉风灌了进来，拍打在他的脸上，让他能够清楚地感觉到，自己还活着。  
少女睡得极浅，与其说是睡眠，更像是过度疲劳后无意识的进入的短暂空白，她听见声响后一下子清醒了过来：“奥尔什方。”  
“在，挚友，我在。”  
她朦胧着眼，仰起头看他，在确认了的确是他后揉了揉揉眼睛，站起来走到了他的身边。  
“你就醒了吗，你的伤还没好，不要吹风。伊修加德的人们都很担心你。”  
奥尔什方看着她，露出了那个熟悉的笑容。  
“挚友不必为我担心。”他俯下身，视线与她齐平，“银剑在圆桌之战已被折断，从如今起，我只为你一人的骑士——奥尔什方·灰岩。”  
而后他顺其自然的牵起她的手，在手背上落下一吻：“以我的姓氏为誓，我定会守护你到......世界尽头。”  
“我挚爱的朋友，我义无反顾、毫无迟疑的信赖着的人啊——  
你会披荆斩棘，并终将迎来胜利的荣光。在这一段旅途，和未来无数的，崭新的旅途中——  
当你站至峰巅，回首发现还缺少了什么时  
我会站在你身后。  
以此为誓。  
决不食言。”  
在黑暗后等待着的，是新生的黎明。愿你能用最美的微笑迎接她。  
我的挚友。  
我所献上心脏的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> （第一次加入写手的行列，努力变成厉害的太太！THE END）


End file.
